


summer time

by ArtemisDelphi



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017)
Genre: M/M, Sexual Fantasy, Spanking
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 23:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19095232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtemisDelphi/pseuds/ArtemisDelphi





	summer time

很久不看 电影小说都快忘了 缓慢更新…

很久没有碰过欧美同人 尽力不让我的文风太过奇怪

终极目的是为了搞甜茶🍑

 

—————————————

 

summer time

 

 

我们家招待来访的青年学者的传统持续了许多年，从我的少年时代，一直到麻木庸常的中年。日日事务无非是带着他们，搬着行李从一层到别墅二层，为他们介绍屋子里里外外的陈设，还有附近可以玩乐的地方，而后我们一大家子，坐在庭院里的餐桌旁，用多种语言谈笑，享受意大利夏天甘美多汁的果子。我是餐桌上年纪最小的那一个，发言也很少，通常情况下，我会静静听着他们高谈阔论。

 

 

这些学者来自不同的国家，讲很多不同的语言。每年大概会在夏天来意大利B城居住上六星期，每天替我父亲打理一两个小时的文件与信，便可以得到全家的热情招待，尽情享用各种设施。

 

 

我的日记本扉页有烫金的全球地图，每年夏天家中来了客人，我都会在地图上标注一笔。虽然“正餐苦差”是一段很难熬的时间，对我这样厌烦社交的人来说尤其难以忍受，可是收集他们的坐标却是一件乐此不疲的事情。地图上标注了英国、德国、法国、美国，还有一些小型的西北欧国家，这个世纪末，第一次出现了来自东方的客人。

 

 

我对东方的了解，大概源于希罗多德战争史中讲述的蛮族波斯。可是这位东方的客人告诉我他来自一个历史更悠久的国家。于是在纸上我第一次看到了人亲自书写下来的方块汉字，还是繁体的，他告诉我这两句读作“爱而不见，搔首踟蹰。”来自他们国家原始时期的诗歌。

 

 

我问他是什么样的诗歌，类似伊利亚特、奥德赛和尼伯龙根之歌那样的吗？他摇头，说这些史诗大多歌颂神明和英雄，他们的诗歌却是为普通人作的。春天，会有官员替君主到人间去，摇着木头做的铃铛，收集各种各样的诗歌和曲子。这两句便是普通人的爱情诗，和女孩约会，但是女孩却故意躲藏起来。

 

 

他不好意思地笑笑，对我解释说他们民族表达情感的方式相对内敛，请不要怀疑写诗的人和女孩之间的感情。我说我能理解，可能他们刚刚相爱不久，还在互相试探，如果足够熟稔，就能窥知对方的心思，也不用这么犹疑不定了。刚刚相爱或是仅有一方动心时，才会这样幼稚而谨慎地试探，怕他看我，又怕他不看我；怕他热情似火，又怕他冰冷如霜；怕他马上就来，又怕他永远不来。

 

这位东方客人阴柔白皙，却无端让我想到了奥利弗，确切来说，可能是他意译给我的诗，揭开了我脑海里一段尘封已久的记忆。

 

奥利弗是我家的客人之一，他来做客的时候，我还不到二十岁，年轻忧郁，充满愁思和幻想。他与其他客人没什么不同，为数不多的不同，可能是我曾经无可救药地爱上过他。爱他比太阳神赫利俄斯更加光辉灿烂的金黄卷发；爱他短短的白色网球裤下笔直的双腿，闪耀的膝盖，防晒霜的味道；爱他那双从没有经过风吹日晒的足踝：爱他宽大的蓝色长衬衣，被风吹得涨鼓鼓，如同一面飘扬的旗帜，掩藏其下的身躯和体味，随时随地能让我硬。

 

他长我好几岁，很会社交也很会娱乐，短短几天就得到了全家的欢心，甚至还有我原先朋友的欢心。浪荡子的外表下包裹的是异常敏锐聪慧的心，我无可奈何地承认，我曾经引以为傲的学识在他面前不堪一击，那些省察人心的招数，更是无从谈起。

 

在他的面前，我经常很狼狈，手足无措。他甚至都不用表现些什么，只要他这个人站在那里，我就会像一个被拔了发条的木偶，或者是被一拳捶上去的奶油蛋糕一样溃不成军。我不喜欢这样毫无准备、情绪被他所摆布的自己，可是我却深知，这样的我才是真实的，正常的，是遇到少年维特之烦恼的一个普通的年轻人。

 

他太过擅长洞察人心，那位没有读过赫拉克利特却声称自己能与任何人辩论的狂妄记者，被他批评得很惨痛。而我甚至没有那些关于哲学的谈论作为掩护，而是直截了当、不加掩饰地把自己的感情和心理坦露给他。

虽然我行为上常常自相矛盾，在他打沙滩网球的时候，迫切地想要抓住他的目光，可是他的手真正触碰上我的身体，我却因为抽筋而退缩。我相信他这样聪明的人可以看穿我的心中所想，否则，他不会在桌子下触碰我的脚。两人的脚掌在桌子之下相碰，而上方是飨宴的宾客。这是奥维德爱经中多么经典而隐秘的偷情之所。正因如此，我的世界神魂颠倒，待我反应过来的时候，鼻血已经把纯白的棉质上衣染红了一小片。

 

 

厨娘玛法尔达递了一块餐巾给我，我捂着鼻子，一阵风一样跑进了家里，背后还有母亲疑惑的感叹。温热的血从我指缝间滴滴答答地流下来，一瞬间竟和开闸放水一样。我狼狈万分地坐下，微微扬起头，捂着半张脸。鼻腔里的血有一些倒灌到了我嘴里，酸涩腥咸。太糟糕了，就跟被人当着面门揍了一拳一样，身体的反应更加真切诚实，大脑反而有的时候会骗人的。满手的鼻血恰到好处地印证了我对他的迷恋已经到了一个多么疯狂的地步。

 

而正在此时一双熟悉的皮质布面凉鞋出现在我面前，影子拉得长长的，印在走廊和墙壁上。

 

我捂着鼻子看了他一眼，没有说话。

 

他坐下来，和我肩并着肩，距离几乎可以忽略不计。他问我：“还好？”

 

我点点头。

 

“这样的突发事件很吓人。”他顿了顿，“大家都很担心你。”

 

可是理由还不是因为你？如果没有你突然去碰我的脚。我在心里叫嚣着，表面上，却依旧维持着一个鼻血横流的苍白病人模样，无力又安静。下一秒他却将我的腿抬了起来，横放在他腿上，双手试探性地摸过我紧绷的小腿足踝，抽了一巴掌又摁了摁，嘴里念念有词着不知道是哪里听来的医学歪理：“喏，可能是筋绷得太紧，扭到了。就和那天打网球的时候一样。”

 

我没有穿鞋，身上短裤也只遮住了半个大腿，几乎整条腿横放在他身上，他的手摸过我细细的脚踝跟腱处时，我浑身一震，随即一种难以言喻的感觉传遍了全身。这是我脆弱敏感的地方，可能我和阿基琉斯一样，出生时被倒抓着，放在圣河中洗浴，惟有后脚跟没有受到庇护，注定要遭受所有的磨难。而此时涌动的情欲，对我而言就是无法克服的磨难，甚至还会成为最终吞噬和毁灭我的东西。

 

他几乎都要把我按硬了，却又轻飘飘地放下我的腿：“好些了吗？”

 

我咬牙切齿地回答：“多谢您。”

 

他发出了一阵愉悦的轻笑。

 

我愈发不满我们现在一筹莫展的关系。他如此能够察言观色，热情似火，又奔放又随意，怎能看不出我的心思呢？我渴望他和我搭话，和我一起用餐，一起泡水，一起虚度光阴。甚至渴望他和我的肢体接触，渴望他对我那些“幼稚”的训斥。即使偶尔对他有所拒绝，那也是因为我太过渴望了。我将自尊抛弃在了他的脚下，只要他能够弯下身子拾起来，我便不介意一开始的抛弃。

 

身体接触于我而言，是一种更加隐秘的快乐，虽然意大利的夏天，男男女女穿的衣服都很少，露出大片年轻美好的身体。奥利弗同样如此，衬衣总是把袖子挽到手肘，露出肌肉发达线条流畅的小臂，穿的短裤同样很短，有时我甚至可以看到他的臀部下缘。

 

说起臀部，我觉得奥利弗的大概很好看。毕竟他暴露在意大利的强烈日光下的皮肤面积过大。身上少数没有经历过日晒的皮肤必定是很白皙细致的。还没能亲眼见过实属憾事。

 

我们家的庭院里有不少的果树，玛法尔达的丈夫担任司机的同时还是一个很优秀的农人，掌握很多嫁接之术。我家的杏子和桃子，总比附近人家的个头大、滋味甜。玛法尔达挎着柳条小篮子爬上梯子摘杏，奥利弗也跟着她一起帮忙。杏子和桃子个头大而圆润，中间还有一道凹弧。我无法控制地看向奥利弗，他攀上梯子时，紧身的短裤将他臀部绷得浑圆挺翘。除了表面的形状，我还在心神荡漾地思考他的“杏器”。

 

我又心猿意马的时候，一个沉甸甸的桃子放在我的手中。原来他已经从椅子上下来了。

 

 

“给你的。”

 

 

我道了声谢，随意地用背心擦了擦桃子的表面绒毛，放进口中咔嚓啃了一口，汁水甜美，粉白的果肉莹润生辉。奥利弗抱着手臂看着我，好像是在看一个贪吃的婴儿一样。

 

 

他一定不知道我咬下这口桃子，脑子里想的是啃咬了一口他紧实、圆润还白皙的臀部。他也一定不知道，我很期待他线条流畅有力的手臂挥动起来，重重扇打在我的臀上。


End file.
